La Elegida por los Dioses
by HoozukiSuigetsu
Summary: Esta historia contara las aventuras jamas vistas de una de las campeonas mas fuertes, asi como se explicaran las razones del porque de su viaje y lo que la motivo a llegar a ser la mas fuerte, habran muchas conexiones, lazos y encuentros de personajes que jamas pensaron ver, asi como emocionantes batallas.
1. La Elegida por los Dioses

Kannagi Town.

Las ruinas, son lugares capaces de conectar el futuro y el pasado en el presente, es el punto de encuentro entre dos civilizaciones. ¿Pero porque están aquí?, ¿Como es capaz de resistir el paso del tiempo a través de las siglos? La respuesta es simple: fueron elegidos. Tienen una misión, quizás esa persona no lo sepa aun, pero esta cueva cambiara su vida de manera drástica, será llevada por un camino de espinas que le brindaran la agudeza, veracidad y valor necesarios para cumplir su misión en el mundo.

- Finalmente estoy aquí.

Al cumplir la edad de 10 años cada niño adquiere la capacidad para volverse entrenador, es el día donde todos deciden levantarse temprano y llegar horas antes de la hora pautada, después de todo es un gran evento... Pero hubo una niña quien le dio la espalda a todo esto, no fue porque no quisiera ser entrenadora es simplemente que existe algo que es aun mas importante para ella.

Ruinas Caelestis.

- ¿Dónde está?

Ignorando la oscuridad y desolación de las ruinas, una niña de cabellos dorados había entrado sin temor alguno, este lugar era especial para ella pero podía visitarlo cualquier otro día, había una razón superior por la cual había decidido venir justamente ese día y a esa hora, algo por el que no le importara esperar un año más para comenzar su viaje.

- ¿Donde?

Desde su perspectiva estaba en un laberinto invisible, no sabía de donde había venido o a donde iba, lo único de lo que podía estar segura era que aquello que buscaba estaba en ese lugar, ¿Pero a donde debería ir? No estaba segura de nada de lo que había hecho hasta ahora, era raro pero mientras más avanzaba, tras cada paso que daba por alguna razón el sentimiento de que iba por el camino correcto se agudizaba, como por arte de magia finalmente vio una luz saliendo de una puerta, era la entrada a una recamara.

- ¿Podría ser...?

Se acerco a la entrada y finalmente encontró lo que había estado buscando, eran 4 paredes llenas de escritura antigua y en el medio del salón, pilares de rocas que decoraban todo el lugar y mantenían firme la estructura, pero lo más importante se encontraba en el medio, un dibujo rustico de tres pokemones que nunca antes había visto... Pero aun así, ella no había venido por ellos, si no por quien estaría frente a ellos.

Era una mujer, tenía un atuendo verde como escamas y su cuerpo estaba decorado con colmillos de diferentes especies, sin duda una persona a la que ninguna persona normal se acercaría por su cuenta... Pero esa niña no era alguien común, se acerco lo mas que pudo y le hablo desafiantemente.

- Finalmente te encuentro... Drácena.

- Mira por dónde, alguien ha venido a visitarme. Bienvenido seas a mis humildes aposentos. Supongo que posees una fuerza extraordinaria para haber logrado llegar tan lejos, ¿a que sí? Me alegro mucho por ti, mozalbete.

Desde una esquina de la habitación se acerco hacia la entrenadora un Noivern, agacho su cabeza y toqueteo las manos de Drácena en busca de afecto.

- Mi Noivern es capaz de arrojar ondas de ultrasonido a través de sus orejas, estas rebotan en las paredes y regresan a él, gracias a esto puede saber la distancia entre los objetos,  
>¿Impresionante no es así?<p>

Si lo que dijo es cierto, entonces ella había llegado a esta recamara oculta en la oscuridad gracias a él y si es así, entonces quizás haya colocado algún par de trampas para despintar a los intrusos, por eso probablemente era que estaba impresionada ver que lograra llegar hasta aquí sin ninguna ayuda.

- ¿Es cierto que te irás?

Al parecer la joven promesa sabia porque había venido y no iba a dejar que ella evitara la respuesta, fue directo al punto y juzgar por su mirada, sabía perfectamente porque estaba aquí.

- En la antigüedad los pokemon legendarios convivían y jugaban con los humanos, aunque en ese entonces no eran conocidos como pokemon legendario... Solamente eran Pokemones, ¿Lo imaginas? No te lo he dicho, pero mi sueño siempre ha sido montar en un Rayquaza

- ¡No evadas mi pregunta!

- Pero todo cambio cuando los humanos se dieron cuenta del poder que estos albergaban, tomaron sus lanzas y los cazaron, fueron amordazados, heridos, perseguidos hasta el punto donde por el bien del mundo se aislaron, se escondieron de la humanidad por años hasta que poco a poco, su existencia se convirtió en una leyenda... Ahora las personas habían dividido a los pokemon en dos tipos: "Es un legendario" y "No es un legendario". Qué triste.

- ¿A qué tratas de llegar con todo esto?

Ambas habían nacido en el mismo pueblo y pese a la diferencia de edad, ambas eran las mejores amigas de una con la otra, habían vivido varias aventuras y explorado tierras desconocidas pero... Esta había sido la primera vez, que no podía reconocer a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

Los ojos de Drácena se afilaron y sus puños se comprimieron.

- Tengo que irme, debo irme... No puedo permitir que algo como esto vuelva a pasar.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras, un pokemon asomo su cabeza detrás de ella, era un gible.

Estaba escondido.

- Hay un nuevo maleante llamado Giovanni, esta cazando pokemon raros sin importar sus métodos y cuando no son posibles de capturarlos, los matan ya que cree que si disminuyen la cantidad de pokemon raros que haya, más valiosos se volverán los suyos en el mercado negro.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿En este mundo había un hombre que caminaba y respiraba con una menta tan retorcida? Pero justamente cuando su mente no sabía que creer sobre la veracidad de sus palabras, el gible que permanecía escondido detrás de ella finalmente salió, a juzgar por su tamaño hace poco había salido del huevo.

Un moretón cubría uno de sus ojos, el otro era rojo, su boca tenía sangre seca recorriendo su cuerpo y sus pies estaban llenos de agujeros por la cantidad insana que tuvo que haber corrido hasta poder escapar.

- ¿Gi-Gi?

Se había negado a creer que alguien capaz de hacer esto podía ser humano, cuando vio sus ojos lagrimando se dio cuenta inmediatamente que ella había nacido para proteger la sonrisa en su rostro.

- ...

- Yo misma hubiera querido cuidarlo, pero me aventurare en un viaje muy peligroso lleno de batallas, por esa razón te lo confió a ti...

Era momento de irse, Drácena comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y mientras dejaba a la chica con aquel gible en el solitario mausoleo, pronuncio las palabras que cambiaran su vida por completo.

- Feliz cumpleaños, te confió ese gible y la región de Sinnoh... Cynthia.

El sol se había movido y por lo tanto también la dirección en la que entraban los haces de luz en la recamara, se movieron enfocando a los nuevos entrenadores y al chocar con la piel de gible, Cynthia pudo ver que poseía un color distinto al de cualquier otro gible que había visto antes.

Y en el silencio de la imperturbable soledad, tomo al gible con sus manos, lo alzo y le dijo a su cara.

- No me queda ninguna duda tienes la valía del héroe.

_  
><strong>Notas<strong>

Les gusto? Espero que si ! Me gustaria saber que piensan, porque estoy interesando en continuar la historia de la aventura de "ella", no digo quien es para no arruinar nada u.u Eeeen fin, veamos como soy recibido en este foro D: Espero que haya lectores .≺ !


	2. ¡El hombre del cuerpo de acero!

**Parte 1:** Hechos el uno para el otro.

Ruta 211

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Drácena se fue y le confiaron a Sinnoh, todos pensarían que es una locura el haberle encargado una labor tan importante a una persona que acababa de convertirse en entrenador y tienen razón, pero el motivo por el que fue elegida no había sido por sus habilidades en combate si no por algo más importante, la voluntad de no dejar de seguir peleando porque mientras haya una persona que se siga levantando el mal no habrá ganado.

- Esto es... Incomodo.

Ella había obtenido a Gible y ambos se hicieron compañeros en ese mismo instante, pero lo cierto es que nunca había recibido una pokeball para poder guardar a Gible y por lo tanto tenía que caminar junto a él a todos los lugares por el momento, la verdad le gustaba la idea de pasear por todo Sinnoh con su pokemon inicial pero había olvidado el hecho de que su compañero era un pokemon variocolor o mejor conocidos como shiny.

- Ahora entiendo porque no he visto a ningún entrenador paseando con su pokemon...

Hacía pocos minutos que llevaba caminando por la zona, pero todas las personas que caminaban por allí se les caía la mandíbula cuando veían pasar a su Gible y por cada uno de sus puntos ciegos podía sentir una gran presión, estaba siendo observada.

Miro a Gible para saber qué opinaba al respecto, pero este solamente ladeo la cabeza sin saber lo que estaba pasando y siguió caminando, como hacía poco tiempo que había nacido su forma de caminar era gracioso, como un soldado de cuerda pero eso solo lo hacía parecer más lindo.

- (Hmp, así que la ignorancia es la felicidad, bueno, mientras el este bien...)

Pese a que le entusiasma la idea de volverse la protectora de Sinnoh, estar en una gran aventura y volverse más fuerte, no tenía idea de por dónde empezar y de hecho incluso no sabía a dónde se dirigía, solamente eligió uno de los dos caminos que conectaban su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar por allí.

Desde lejos todo parecía muy mágico y misterioso, pero ahora que se encontraba haciendo lo que realmente quería... No podía escuchar a su corazón palpitar de emoción otra vez.

- Rayos, ahora que estoy viajando supongo que no podre ir a las vacaciones de verano del próximo año con mi abuela y mi hermanita... Realmente extrañare la playa del Pueblo Arenisca

- ¿Gi?

- ¡Cierto! Nunca te hable de ello, aunque ahora que lo pienso me faltan muchas cosas por decirte, ¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero mostrarte! Tantas cosas que no he visto y me gustaría compartir contigo, puede que nos acabamos de conocer pero ahora cuando miro al futuro no me pueda imaginar un futuro donde no estés allí.

Cynthia tiene la costumbre de dejarse llevar y hablar de más, pero ahora que había pensado en todo lo que les faltaba por recorrer no podía dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Verdad, Gi...ble?

Agacho su mirada para verlo, pero enseguida alzo sus pequeñas patas para cubrirse la cara y cerró los ojos... Estaba avergonzado.

- Waaah, ¡No te sonrojes tonto! Si lo haces entonces yo... También... ¡!

Al final ambos terminaron cubriéndose los ojos para ocultar el rubor en sus caras.

- (Tonto)

**Parte 2:** El primer paso para llegar a ser el mejor, es reconocer que no lo eres.

Monte Corona

De alguna manera lograron salir de ese momento incomodo y siguieron avanzando, fue cuestión de tiempo para que enseguida estuvieran hablando una vez más, las miradas de deseo y celos de otros entrenadores la había perseguido por todo el recorrido pero ahora mismo la única mirada de la que podía percatarse era la de Gible, ¿Esto es lo que significaba tener un pokemon? Ella no podía saberlo del todo, había mucho que no conocía pero era esa misma sensación de no saber que le depararía su futuro la que hacia el viaje cada vez más excitante.

- Oohh... Esto es el interior de Monte Corona.

La gente de su pueblo había hablado mucho de este lugar, decían que era la montaña más grande de Sinnoh y que su magnitud era tal que incluso dividía la región en dos.

- Bueno, ¿Vamos?

Al ser una cueva no había duda que era oscura, pero a diferencia de la última vez que entro en aquella ruina esta vez una extraña sensación de desasosiego comenzaba a aparecer en su piel y se iba incrementando, ahora mismo lo único que podía pensar era "No debo estar aquí" y estaba en lo cierto, pero era muy testaruda para sucumbir ante ese pensamiento ya que creía que solo era otra prueba que le había colocado el destino, su resistencia ante las adversidades podía ser vista como un don pero también era una maldición.

Su manera de caminar cada vez se volvía más lenta y cautelosa.

Algo estaba mal.

Una especie de presión invisible parecía aplastar su cabeza, no estaba siendo atacada por ningún pokemon psíquico y habían pokemon fantasmas alrededor sino algo mucho más poderoso, podía sentir un poderoso aura siendo emanado por las paredes, el suelo y techo, no era cuestión de ser testarudo o no, simplemente aun era demasiado débil para el Monte Corona, ¿Saben porque no existe una diferencia de fuerza tan grande entre los pokemon de una misma zona? La razón es sencilla, peligro, instinto pokemon, ellos pueden saber de manera automática con solo dar un vistazo cuando son superados y deciden emigrar a otro lugar, por ese motivo es que el nivel entre un pokemon y otro nunca es tan grande en las diferentes zonas.

- (Puedo sentirlo, aun es demasiado pronto para mi, este no es momento para ser orgullosa)

Había tomado la decisión correcta, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Desde la infinita oscuridad que se encontraba frente a ella habían comenzado a provenir unos pasos que comenzaban cada vez a hacerse más fuerte, lo primero que pensó fue en huir pero no podía hacerlo, esa pared que la detenía se había convertido ahora en una prisión, ¿Así era como se sentía Gible cuando fue perseguido? Que horrible.

Finalmente la creatura se había acercado lo suficiente como para entrar en su rango de visión, era un Machoke y en su mano tenia sujeto por un brazo a un Graveler herido quien estaba siendo arrastrado por el suelo.

- (Esto es... El miedo.)

Haciendo uso de su gran fuerza, Machoke alzo a Graveler con sus dos manos y lo arrojo contra una de las paredes, si había algo que le gustaba a estos pokemon era presumir su poder y ¿Que mejor manera que derrotando a otros pokemon? Fácil, Derrotando a un entrenador.

Alzo uno de sus brazos y lentamente lo convirtió en un puño.

- (Es inútil, no puedo moverme)

Sin ningún tipo de misericordia, Machoke arrojo su puño contra el rostro de Cynthia y en el momento que le había parecido ver su corta vida pasar por sus ojos, un pedazo de metal se interpuso entre el puño y ella, deteniendo el ataque.

Era una pala.

Con sus ojos siguió la herramienta para ver de donde provenía y vio a un hombre, su cabello rojizo, su vestimenta era la de un minero y poseía una capa que se movía con el viento.

- Combatiendo a los más fuertes es como adquirimos templanza. ¡Comencemos este enfrentamiento!

El hombre había hablado y no se detendría allí.

Machoke y el misterioso sujeto se veían cara a cara, el ataque había sido detenido pero decidieron permanecer en esa posición, aquel pokemon quien estaba orgulloso de sus músculos nunca espero que uno de sus ataques sea detenido por un hombre, se fijo cuidadosamente y había usado solo un brazo para sujetar la pala, con la que bateo su puño.

- Te he estado buscando, Machoke.

En respuesta a eso, el Machoke retrajo su puño nuevamente y se lo arrojo con el doble de fuerza, el no podía ser superado, no por un humano.

- ¡Shieldon!

Rápidamente, un Shieldon salto desde su hombro y se sentó en la pala.

- ¡Cabeza Hierro!

El misterioso entrenador, sujeto la pala con tanta fuerza como pudo de sus dos brazos y como si tratara de desgarrar el aire con su fuerza, arrojo a su pokemon contra el golpe de ese Machoke.

En el momento que ambos ataques impactaron, una ráfaga de viento exploto en la cueva en todas las direcciones.

- Ya veo, con que así es como te sientes...

En el momento en que Machoke recibió ese ataque con su puño lo comprendió, desde el exterior podía verse como si ambos ataques trataban de imponerse uno sobre el otro pero la realidad era otra.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Su cuerpo había comenzado a sudar y su brazo estaba temblando, aquella fuerza de la que estaba tan orgulloso estaba a punto de ser superada por un pokemon que no era ni la mitad de su tamaño.

- ... Cuando derrotas a alguien que no tiene oportunidad contra ti.

Como por obra divina, al momento en que ese hombre pronuncio esas palabras el ataque de su Shieldon rompió el pobre ataque del Machoke y como un meteoro, su cabeza viajo hasta la cabeza de Machoke.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que hizo temblar todo su cuerpo y como si estuviera hecho de algodón, simplemente cayó al suelo completamente derrotado.

- ...

Técnica, poder, destreza.

Todo lo que podías pedir en un solo hombre, Cynthia no podía hacer otra cosa más que ver el espectáculo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos sin decir una sola palabra.

Con el Machoke que alguna vez pareció invencible a sus pies, el hombre giro su cuerpo y vio a Cynthia cara a cara.

- Mira que venir al Monte Corona... No sé si eres valiente o solo eres tonta, quizás un poco de ambas.

- I-impresionante

- Puedes llamarme Acerón, ¡Jua, jua, jua!


	3. Las palabras que cambiaron el mundo

**Parte 1:** Los Reyes Celestiales.

Pueblo Caelestis.

El atravesar o escalar el monte corona era algo que iba mas allá de lo que Cynthia podía hacer en su condición actual, ella lo sabía y como su pueblo solo tenía dos salidas eso significaba que la ruta 210 era su próximo objetivo.

Regresar al pueblo del que había partido con tanto entusiasmo hace un par de horas era algo desalentador, imaginaba su regreso como un futuro muy distante y que la próxima vez que viera a su abuela seria solo para decirle "Lo logre", por un momento cruzo por su cabeza seguir caminando hasta el otro pueblo pero afortunadamente Acerón la detuvo, él conocía a la perfección esa zona o al menos lo suficiente para saber que ella no lo lograría. Como no lograban llegar a un acuerdo, decidieron pasar la noche en el centro pokemon.

8:00 PM

Los centro pokemon no solo son lugares en donde curar a tus pokemon, también son lugares de recreación que sirven para hospedar de manera temporal a viajeros, así que al recibir constantemente la llegada de muchos entrenadores tuvieron que evolucionar y variar los diferentes tipos de servicio que ofrecen, aunque claro, siempre manteniendo en mente para que fueron creados inicialmente. Uno de esos muchos servicios era un restaurante, donde ahora mismo Acerón y Cynthia compartían una mesa.

- Ya veo... Así que de esa manera conseguiste a un Gible shiny.

- Muy bien, ya te hable suficiente de mi pero aun no he escuchado nada de ti.

- ¡Jua jua jua! Es cierto, yo soy el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Pirita, estaba visitando a un muy buen amigo en la isla de hierro y mientras conversaba con él, me dijo que había un Machoke recién evolucionado que aprovechaba su ventaja elemental para golpear a otros pokemon del tipo roca y acero.

- ¿Líder de gimnasio?

Había una tercera silla en la mesa donde estaba Gible, parecía que estuvieran hablando de cosas muy complicadas así que simplemente paso de ellos y comenzó a comer, por esa razón habían venido, en su caso y el de Cynthia esta sería la cena pero para Acerón era su desayuno, aunque no ha comido nada en todo el día podía seguir hablando sin mostrar alguna señal de hambre. La rudeza por la que era conocido no solo se aplicaba a sus músculos.

- Cierto, cierto, aun no sabes lo que es... Bueno, no puedo culparte, en tu pueblo no hay ninguno y dudo que cuando visitas una nueva ciudad esa sea tu prioridad, bien déjame explicarte.

Al parecer estaba por venir una explicación larga, miro su platillo por primera vez y vio un gran vaso personalizado con helado de chocolate hasta el tope, glaseado cayendo en espiral, chispas de chocolate y un líquido blanco cayendo que parecía derretirse.

- (Comer lo que quiera cuando quiera, ¡Ser tu propia jefa es lo mejor!)

- Los lideres de gimnasio son entrenadores muy fuertes que han sido aprobados por la liga pokemon, existe uno en cada ciudad y actúan como guardianes, protegen tanto a sus habitantes como pokemon del mal.

¿Acaso era posible que algo como eso existiera? Ese era el deseo de Cynthia, ella sentía un gran amor incondicional a toda esta región y estaba dispuesta a darlo todo para protegerla, sin embargo si existían los lideres de gimnasios ¿Por que seguían ocurriendo más casos como estos? Ella no lo sabía, aun no podía comprender la idea que simplemente hay hombres que nacieron para hacer la maldad.

¿Entonces esto era su futuro?, ¿Esto era lo que Drácena se refería con esas palabras"... ¿Su misión era ser la líder de gimnasio de Pueblo Caelestis?

- (No, aun no...)

Acerón introdujo su mano en uno de sus bolsillos, tomo algo, lo cubrió con su puño y lentamente movió el brazo hasta la mesa.

Cuando los dedos se desplegaron, en el interior de su palma pudo ver un brillo particular que no era nada parecido a lo que había visto antes.

Una medalla.

- Obsérvala.

- (No es suficiente, esto es...)

Usando tan solo su dedo índice y pulgar, como si se tratara de alguna especie de insecto, Cynthia tomo la medalla y la alzo hasta que cruzara con sus ojos.

- ¿Oye? ¿¡Que estás haciendo?!

En un principio Acerón se sintió ofendido de la forma en que parecía despreciar la medalla, pero al ver la mirada en sus ojos rápidamente lo comprendió, en el reflejo de su medalla y orgullo que le había tomado tantos años alcanzar, ella solo podía verlo como el primer paso de su objetivo. De esa manera, pensando en voz alta... Cynthia hablo.

- No, aun no, no es suficiente, esto es... Muy pequeño.

- (¡Esta niña..! Ya veo, es ella, finalmente vino.)

Sonrió.

Acerón sonrió, se sentía aliviado.

Porque ella seria la mujer que traería la paz a Sinnoh.

- Cynthia... ¿Has escuchado hablar de la elite 4?

La conversación que tendrían a continuación, estaba por marcar un antes y un después en su vida.

**Parte 2:** El Amanecer.

Pueblo Caelestis

6:00 AM

¿Recuerdan el día que comenzaron a soñar? Probablemente no, añadieron ese objetivo a su lista de quehaceres y esa incontrolable llama en su pecho que les hizo creer que todo era posible fue desapareciendo con el paso de los días, quizás no estaban consientes de ustedes mismos ya que estaban demasiado concentrados, pero en el momento en que vieron el futuro con una sonrisa, en ese pequeño instante donde el universo se había alineado y el sentido de la vida llego a sus manos...

Brillaron.

Fueron Luz.

Hubo magia en el mundo y esa magia eras tu.

- ¿Preparado Gible?

¿Pueden imaginarlo?, ¿Recuerdan ese sentimiento?, ¿Alguna vez lo han vivido? Si tu respuesta es "No", entonces te debo una disculpa.

Porque no existen palabras para describir ese momento, el momento en que descubriste la razón en la que naciste... El momento en el que Cynthia descubrió porque había nacido.

- ¡Gi-gi!

En las afueras del pueblo, Cynthia y Gible se encontraban cruzados de brazos mientras veían los rayos del sol filtrarse entre las montañas.

- Debo seguir entrenando, debo seguir peleando, ¡Debo ser más fuerte que cualquier líder de gimnasio!

Los pequeños rayos de luz comenzaron a crecer cada vez más, el sol estaba saliendo desde el horizonte a través de las montañas.

- ¡Debo ser más fuerte que cualquier miembro de la elite 4!

La noche había terminado, la luz viajo por toda la región e ilumino cada rincón, cubriendo a pokemon y humanos por igual.

- ¡Voy a ser la campeona de Sinnoh!

El sol de Sinnoh finalmente había llegado.


	4. La primera de muchas batallas

**Parte 1:** En la casa de Elena

Ruta 210.

Existe un pueblo en alguna parte del mundo, que es conocido por su conexión y pasado con los dragones, sus habitantes son llamados... Los domadores de dragones.

- Hace un buen clima, ¿Me pregunto como estarán mis nietos? Hace mucho tiempo que no los veo.

En una casa varada en medio de la ruta, habita una anciana proveniente de un antiguo clan que fue capaz de volverse uno e imponer su voluntad contra los dragones, esto fue antes de que si

quiera existieran las pokebolas y la sola idea de una esfera capaz de almacenar "monstros" en los bolsillos era un acto de brujería.

- ¿Entonces quieren que los entrene? Normalmente entrenaría a ambos, pero solo tengo la oportunidad de entrenar debidamente a uno de ustedes ya que me voy de viaje en poco tiempo.

**Parte 2:** El Maestro y Discípulo más poderosos

Hoenn, hace 3 años.

Las razones para ser entrenador pokemon varían entre las personas, algunas parecen más justificadas que otras pero todas son validas, el deseo de poder volverse un líder de gimnasio y

vivir de las batallas entrenando a la siguiente generación es honorable, incluso el entrenar para ser Campeón y defender a toda la región podría ser visto como un acto de filantropía por algunos.

Existen aquellas personas que disfrutan solamente de pelear... Y otros que pelean solo porque son buenos.

- Brandon.

Cabello amarillo, suéter gris, guantes negros y un chaleco verde.

- ¿Que quieres?

- ¡Te desafío a una batalla por el emblema de la valentía¡

Jerycor, edad: 10 años.

La ciudad natal de Jerycor era pueblo Hojaverde, había pasado un tiempo desde que cumplió la edad necesaria para portar un pokemon pero aun así decidió rechazar el pokemon que le fue

ofrecido por Rowan, el motivo era que desde antes de los 10 años ya había conseguido un pokemon por su cuenta y no podía ver a ningún otro como su inicial.

Entre todos los entrenadores que había conocido Rowan hasta el momento ninguno tenía tanto futuro y talento como él, su poder, conocimiento, ingenio y destreza estuvo siempre varios años adelantados a los demás.

- El único emblema que ganaras será el de la insolencia, nosotros no estamos afiliados a la liga pokemon por lo tanto no estamos obligados a aceptar cualquier desafío.

- Espera un momento, ¿Eso significa que pueden usar su equipo original?

Cuando los lideres de gimnasio son muy fuertes ellos son obligados a usar otro equipo pokemon, aunque claro si el oponente es uno con un gran poder están autorizados a usar su verdadero equipo aunque esto depende del juicio del líder, de otra manera nadie clasificaría a la liga pokemon.

- Veo que estas informado, pero aun si somos libres de rechazar cualquier desafío personal existe una manera de que luche contra ti incluso en contra de mi voluntad.

- ¿Existe? ¡¿Cual es?!

- Mi atracción, la pirámide de batalla... Llega hasta la cima y luchare contra ti.

**Entre líneas:** Una casual conversación por teléfono

El profesor Rowan es una persona orgullosa, como científico es altamente respetado y su visto bueno en un entrenador es sinónimo de éxito, incluso si no es muy buen entrenador pokemon su

conocimiento en anatomía pokemon es indudable y usa esas enseñanzas en las nuevas promesas, ha dado pokemon y amaestrado grandes entrenadores durante varias generaciones pero

aun así todos sus parámetros de evaluación cambiaron cuando llego Jerycor.

- Ayúdame, Brandon

- ...

- Necesito que me prestes tu poder

- ...

Treto y Rowan eran buenos amigos, sabía que como manager sabia de la existencia de muchas personas fuertes y aunque hace unos años rechazo la idea de "La batalla de la frontera" es

hoy cuando agradece su existencia, ya que no puede imaginar otro lugar donde más pudiera acudir.

- El niño se llama Jerycor, hoy ha cumplido 10 años y ya no puedo seguir controlándolo, desde varios meses atrás ha comenzado a añadir información nueva a la pokedex de pokemon con los

que he vivido desde que nací y aun así no me he dado cuenta, dice que es capaz de predecir los movimientos que usaran los pokemon por la postura, respiración, volumen y carácter del pokemon.

- ...

- Tengo miedo Brandon, tengo miedo de en quien se puede convertir Jerycor sin un guía que lo manipule y tú eres ese guía.

- No me interesa, adiós.

- ¡Regigigas! Lo encontré, finalmente se donde se encuentra y he descifrado gran parte del ritual... Sé que dije que no existía y no te escuche, pero existe, ayúdame a ayudarte. Si te vuelves su mentor yo te daré toda la información que necesites.

Rowan estaba desesperado, con su cara llena de sudor y su mano cubriendo su rostro no podía hacer otra cosa mas que rogar.

- No me culpes si muere.

Bep...

- ¡Maldita sea!

**Parte 3:** En la casa de Elena (ii)

Ruta 210.

Finalmente tras 3 años de oscuridad, Jerycor a los 13 años de edad llego a la cima de la Pirámide de Batalla con un solo pokemon, había llegado el momento que estuvo esperando desde el

primer día hace tanto tiempo y el que creyó que jamás llegaría, la batalla contra Brandon.

Era su momento de Brillar.

Pero cuando comenzó la batalla Jerycor pudo comprender algo, la parte mas oscura, sanguinaria, peligrosa y mortal de toda la pirámide era estar en la cima luchando contra ese hombre.

- ¿Tengo una idea, porque no vemos quien es el más digno?

Sin embargo, Jerycor perdió de manera humillante al primer golpe y aunque quería quedarse a entrenar con los demás Ases, no era lo correcto, así que partió de viaje nuevamente a Sinnoh

para vivir una aventura que lo haga crecer y madurar, era un recorrido que debía hacer.

-¿Que dices Elena?

- Tienes razón, le ensañare mi técnica secreta al más digno y ese solo puede ser el más fuerte, ¿Preparados para luchar? Cynthia...Jerycor.


End file.
